Old Friends
by Meggo-chan
Summary: A friend from Integra's and Alucard's past is found. Over these years that they have been apart, she's changed. And how will Alucard feel when this old friend shows an interest in everybody's favorite mercenary?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all. This is my first Hellsing fanfic, so please don't hate me. Well, enjoy.

* * *

The gravel crunched angrily under my feet as the heels of my boots smacked against it. My scooter rolled beside, bumping every second, due to a damaged wheel and the gravel, I really needed to get that fixed. And seeing as I was nearing a town, I guess I could do that now. I walked to a toy shop and pushed the door open. My heels clacked against the tile floor loudly and the smell of blood flooded my senses. I calmed myself before approaching the front counter where a large, rugged man stood.

I smiled politely. "Hello. My daughter's scooter broke; the wheel's chipped. Could you repair it?" I lied as I showed him the metal wheel where a large chunk of it was missing. That's the last time I mess with another female vampire, I'll tell you that.

The man grinned at me. "Of course; please, stay in the shop until I'm done. Have a seat." He gestured to a small wooden chair. I nodded in thanks and sat, smoothing my skirt out.

The man disappeared into the back of the shop, removing the wheel and taking it with him. That won't be a problem if something happens, but for some reason, it still annoyed me.

Then, I heard a sound come from one of the far corners of the shop. My eyes narrowed as I heard the noise again. I got out of my chair to check it out. I peeked around the corner to see something I really didn't want to see. I saw a ghoul, gnawing on the bloody flesh of a small blonde girl. I narrowed my eyes and sighed through my nose. Stupid two-year-old vampires that make ghouls for the heck of it…

"Hello, little ghoul; vill you do me zee the pleasure of sitting still? I don't vant to get blood on mein new dress." I stated in the thick German accent I only have when I'm angry. I took a jagged silver knife out of my skirt and threw it, pinning the ghoul's severed head to the wall. I then turned to the little girl, whose open eyes showed no emotion, no life. I moved my hand to softly rest on the girl's eyelids, closing them. "I apologize for not being able to save you, frauleign." Just as I uttered the last word, a bullet whizzed past my head, hitting the ghoul's face and splattering blood on my new dress.

"Who ist zere? You _better _have a good reason for doing zat!" I called, turning around and showing off an angry face through navy-blue hair.

I faced a man, much taller than me, dressed in red and black. He pointed a long, silver gun at my forehead and grinned like a madman. "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes, Isabelle."

My eyes narrowed. "Vlad III Dracula, or Alucard, a face I thought I'd never see again. What are you doing here?"

He lowered his gun and walked closer, looking down at me. "I was ordered to kill the vampire that was fixing your 'scooter'." Alucard drew a silver wheel out of his pocket and handed it to me.

My face lit up happily. "Thank you, Alucard! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I ran back to the counter and found my scooter, attaching the wheel again. I set it on the ground and rolled it back and forth. It rolled smoothly now and I smiled brightly. Yay! My scooter works properly again!  
I didn't get to celebrate for long, on account of Alucard shooting me through my stomach. It left a large hole as I coughed up blood. "_Alucard..." _I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at him. I knew it was too good to be true...

I started regenerating, black and crimson-red butterflies flying into the room to form my stomach and innards again. "Vat zee heck, Alucard?! Vy did you shoot me?!" I yelled in my German accent, picking my scooter up and folding it to form its gun shape. I set the large firearm on my shoulder as my itchy trigger finger found its companion. I pulled the trigger, sending a large bullet on a path to blow his arm off. I knew this wouldn't do much to him, but it would my point across.

It did its job quickly and bats formed Alucard's arm back just as fast. "I could ask you the same question. I shot through you to hit the shopkeeper."

I turned around and I saw the shopkeeper's body, minus one head. I blinked twice. "Oh. Well, then I guess you can just go your way and I can go mine..." I started whistling innocently until Alucard grabbed my collar.

"Not today, Isabelle. Integra's been begging me to find you all these years. No chance I'm going to let you get away the one time I see you," He told me. "Now, let's go find you a suitable coffin for you to make the trip in."

"N-No, Alucard, I don't like coffins! Please, don't make me sleep in vun!!" I yelled in protest as Alucard more-or-less dragged me out of the building.

* * *

So, how was that for a first chapter? Reviews are appreciated:)


	2. Chapter 2

_"I think Uncle Richard doesn't like me..." Integra confided, looking at me with a sad expression. _

_I smiled supportively. "It's okay, Integra. I'm sure he's just having a bad day. He'll be fine tomorrow." _

_"I don't think that's it. I think... he's mad at me because Father died..." Integra then started crying on my shoulder._

_My expression softened drastically. "That's not it, Integra. You didn't do anything to your father to make him die. Richard's just... he's just mean, okay?" I tried explaining. Of course, I knew the real reason why Richard hated Integra. Integra's father had left Integra the Hellsing family fortune and organization, not Richard. So, it would make sense for Richard to hate her. It didn't make it any less wrong. _

_The door blew off its hinges and hit me square in the back. "Agh," I yelled as I leaned over Integra, blocking her from all blows. "Who ist zere?!" I yelled, falling slightly._

_"Just a little vampire that has come to kill ya, little Hellsing girl." I heard from behind me and I turned to see a tall man with long blonde hair. He held no weapons; just his fists were his threats. All I had to do was get Integra out of here..._

_I growled at the man. I then turned to Integra. "Integra, get out of here! Und find Alucard!" I commanded in a strong German accent._

_Integra looked at me with a fearful expression. "WH-Who? Who's Alucard?" she asked._

_"Never mind zee name! He's in zee lovest dungeon of zee household, Integra! Go find him like your father told you!" I told her, getting slightly irritated. The vampire tried to lung at Integra but I quickly stopped him. He instead pinned me on the ground, and started choking me._

_"How about you stop giving her orders and fight?!" the vampire yelled at me._

_I ignored him and continued talking to Integra. "Integra, you must continue zee Hellsing family name," I then removed the two pins that hung on my jacket; one that represented Hellsing, and one that represented that I belonged to the Hellsing family. I threw them both at the ground in front of Integra. "Integra, take zese. If ve ever meet again, please give zem back to me! Now go!" I urged once more, and this time, Integra finally listened. She picked the pins up and ran out of the door. I then turned my attention to the man straddling me. _

_"That's more like it, little girl. Now what shall I do to you? Torture you? Beat you to death? Rape you? So many choices..." He pinned my hands above my head and began to feel me up._

_I growled again. "Get your hands off of me. Before I make you vish you never stepped foot in zis room." I threatened._

_But before he could reply, I broke my hands out of his grasp and grabbed hold of the red ribbon tied around my neck. I tore it off of my neck and threw it on the other side of the room. Even though I didn't see it, I knew the fang marks on my neck glowed red, and so did my eyes. "You're too slow." I stated quietly, grabbing jagged, silver knives out of my pockets and throwing them at the vampire. His body flew upward and was then pinned to the ceiling._

_He coughed up blood as he slowly died. "Just you wait, little girl. Richard is on his way to finding that little Hellsing girl right now. There's no chance she'll survive."_

_I closed my eyes. "I put her into the hands of someone very able. He'll protect her. Even ven I can't." I said the last sentence under my breath in a sad tone. I drew another knife from my pocket and threw it upward, into the man's face. "Auf Viedersehen, Rookie Vampire."_

_By this time, I had assumed that Alucard had already gotten Integra out of this house, seeing as though it was already burning to the ground._

_That was when I decided._

_I tugged my jacket off and pulled my shirt over my head. I then slid my skirt down my legs and did the same with my undergarments. I was completely naked._

_"Zis is vere my new life starts. No limitations, no friends, no connections. Nozing. I shall start zis life anew." _

_**(ENDOFDREAM-TIME!)**_

"Gah!" I yelled as I hit my forehead against the top of the coffin. Stupid Alucard, putting me in this dang coffin. I blinked a few times, though it didn't really matter. It was black dark in this coffin, so I couldn't see anything. Just as the thought of breaking through the top of the coffin occurred to me, the top was lifted off and I was faced with a few people, some familiar, some new.

"Who is she?" a girl with short blonde hair looked down at me curiously.

But she really didn't matter at the moment. Another blonde caught my attention; her hair was long and flowing, with eyes like the midday sky. I knew who she was, and she knew me. "Integra..." I trailed off, nearing tears.

The afore-mentioned blonde actually did cry. "Isabelle!!" she cheered, wrapping her arms around my neck and pushing me back into the coffin.

My expression softened the way it did those many years ago. "Hello, Integra; so, I assume the Hellsing Organization is going well?"

She pulled herself away from me. She nodded happily and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I never thought I'd see you again."

I smiled. "I never thought I'd see you again either. I'm glad you're alive and well." I said with sincere care.

"I'm glad you're... well, I'm glad you're well." She joked, and then chuckled quietly. I laughed as well.

"Who's zis? Anozer vampire?" a man with a French accent said. I turned around to find a man wearing a hat. His hair was a rusty orange color, held in a long braid, and his eyes were a pretty green.

I smiled politely at him. "Oh, little boy, I'm not just 'another vampire'. I'm _the _vampire; Isabelle, at your service," I bowed gracefully. Then a mischievous grin spread across my lips. "Don't let Alucard fool you. He's not the only one in the world with those powers."

The man lifted my head by my chin. "'e never 'ad me fooled. Nice to meet you, Isabelle; I'm Bernadotte. Pip Bernadotte; I'm a mercenary currently working for the 'ellsing family." He took his hat off in a polite manner.

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Bernadotte," I bowed slightly again, then turned to the short-haired blonde. Her eyes were a slightly different color than Integra's. They looked a bit darker. "And who are you?" I asked as politely as I could manage. For some reason, I felt a pinch of anger toward this girl. For being so close to Integra? Alucard?

"I'm Seras Victoria! I'm a vampire as well, Miss Isabelle." She held her hand out for me to shake it.

My eyes narrowed slightly and I shook her hand reluctantly. "Let me guess, Alucard 'saved' you, right? You vere on zee brink of death—anozer vampire, right?—and Alucard showed up out of novere, and asked you if you're a virgin. And you answered yes; he 'saved' you and turned you into a vampire. Zat's how it vent, right?" I guessed with a sly grin only the devil's could match.

She gasped in surprise; a predictable reaction. "How did you know that?! And what's that accent; German?"

"Why, yes it is, Seras, thank you. Oh, and just call it hunch, eh?" I smiled the same sly way, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Integra and Alucard exchange suspicious looks. "Well, I think it's about time I hit the road, huh? It was nice to see you again, Integra, Alucard, and it was nice to meet you, Pip, Seras. Auf Veider-!" Alucard grabbed my collar once again.

"Didn't I tell you before? I'm not going to let you get away the one time I catch you. Integra doesn't want you to leave either." He looked at Integra out of his peripheral vision, and she gave me the saddest frown I've ever seen before.

Now, what kind of person would I be if I rejected that frown?

I sighed loudly. "Okay, I'll stay. But only for a little while, okay?" Integra's frown quickly turned into a smile and Alucard gave me one of his classic grins. For some reason, I had an itching feeling I was in over my head...

* * *

Now that was some serious writing stuffs. I'm having a lot of fun thinking about Isabelle's character, and a reviewer(I love you name, Alucard's Annoying Friend:]) mentioned something about a love triangle. It won't get _quite _that heavy, but it'll be interesting, I promise. Oh, and I can't mention one reviewer with out mentioning the other two:) Thank you, .Crackers. and 0-Girlycard-0 for your reviews, and I plan to deliver!! Meggo-chan, out!


End file.
